


10. Goodbye Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goodbyes, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Danny is going to stay a week and half in New Jersey with the kids, leaving Steve in Hawaii. Steve demands lots of kisses in his mission to make leaving harder for Danny, however, he ends up receiving the best gift he could have ever asked for.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 10]





	10. Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse. Everyone knows I'm a sucker for fluff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I ended up not posting yesterday (april 10th) and posted today (april 11th) 'cause the 11th prompt (coming later today) is kinda related to this one, so...
> 
> [Main prompt](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and [extra prompt (12)](https://www.google.com/amp/alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/137490853273/kiss-themed-prompts/amp).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

Danny was going to travel back home, to New Jersey, for a week and half and he was taking Gracie and Charlie with him. The _kids_ were on spring break, so they all thought it’d be a good idea to spend some time with Danny’s side of the family.

 

It was almost time for Danny to go pick the kids up so they could go to the airport, but Steve was making that a _really_ hard task.

 

“Hm, babe, c’mon,” Danny broke the kiss, putting his hand on Steve’s lips. “I’m only going to Jersey for a week and half, not for the rest of my life.”

 

“You never know, Danno,” Steve leaned in, stealing one more kiss from his boyfriend. “I wish I could go with you…”

 

“I know, babe, me too,” the detective caressed the commander’s cheek. “But someone needs to stay here to take care of the island, right?”

 

“The guys could handle things without me for a week…” Steve pouted.

 

“If they could, then so can _you_ without me. _Honestly_ , Steven, it’s not the first time I travel to Jersey.”

 

“It is, since we started dating.”

 

Danny chuckled, accepting the hug Steve was trying to give him. “Who would guess the _Badass-Super-Seal_ would be so clingy, huh?”

 

“You _love_ it,” the man mumbled, tightening his hold on his lover’s waist and nuzzling his nose on Danny’s neck, dropping a few kisses there.

 

“I do, Steve, I do. _But_ I have to go now.”

 

“ _No_ …” Steve complained with a whine, pout intensifying. “I don’t want you to go.”

 

“Oh my – not even _Charlie_ behaves like that, and he’s _so much younger_ than you!”

 

“What a good way to call me old.”

 

“I was _not_ calling you old, Steven,” Danny scoffed. “I was only saying you’re much older than my son. _Which is true._ ”

 

“Hm, you have a point there…” the commander kept pressing soft kisses on the other man’s neck, nibbling slightly at the skin, making Danny shudder in response.

 

“ _Babe_ ,” Danny warned. “I’m going to lose the flight if you keep doing that,” that didn’t stop Steve, _at all_. “Tell you what – what if we take your truck and you can go with me pick up Grace and Charlie and then leave us at the airport?”

 

Steve pretended to think for a while, before he grinned. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

“Perfect,” Danny turned around and looked towards the couch, where Eddie was lying. He approached the dog, giving him a few pats. “I have to go now, Eddie, but I’ll be back sooner than you think, ‘kay?” Eddie licked Danny’s hands. “Take care of your sister,” just in time, a small kitten entered the living room. Charlie had found the poor kitty in the streets, while on the park with his dad, and no one could resist such cuteness. Steve and Danny – who lived together – ended up adopting the kitten and let Charlie give her a name: [Kalea](https://gomarkets.com.ng/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/28737-Ginger-and-white-kitten-white-background.jpg) – a Hawaiian name that meant  _the beloved_. They were slightly scared of how Eddie would react to have another animal in the house, but the dog just took care of Kalea as if they were siblings, much to everyone’s delight. “And you, Kalea, be a good girl, okay?” Danny gave some more love to the animals, before he grabbed his things.

 

“Alright. Eddie, Kalea, I’ll be right back,” said Steve, petting the animals before he followed Danny outside.

 

The drive to Rachel’s place was a… _teasing_ one. Steve did the driving – who’s surprised, show of hands – and, _surprisingly_ , the man was driving _way_ slower than he usually did, spending the whole ride caressing Danny’s thigh. Once they arrived, it seemed like hours had passed and Steve didn’t let Danny get out of the car, _of course not_ , he started to kiss the man again.

 

“Steve,” Danny said in a stern way. “You have to stop this.”

 

“But Danno –”

 

“ _No_. Listen, as much as I love you, I _really_ have to go.”

 

Steve let out a huff. “Fine.”

 

Then, Danny could _finally_ pick up Gracie and Charlie, who were already waiting for their dad at the door. Danny carried their luggage and put it in the car, while the kids hugged their _Uncle Steve_ and the man secured them in the car.

 

“Alright, you got everything you need?”

 

“Yes, Danno,” Grace and Charlie confirmed.

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

Steve drove the family to the airport. The drive there sure was fun, Charlie telling the men about his _adventures_ in school and how he had helped save an injured bird. But, unfortunately, they had to say their goodbyes to _Uncle Steve_ , as their flight would leave soon.

 

“I’m gonna miss all of you,” Steve hugged Grace tightly, then doing the same with Charlie. “I love you, you know that, right?”

 

“We do. And we love you, too,” Grace snickered.

 

Then, it came the time for Steve to hug Danny, kissing the living hell out of the man.

 

“Jeez, babe! Haven’t you kissed me enough already?”

 

“It’s never enough,” the commander breathed out, trying to kiss Danny again, but the blond stopped him.

 

“Steve, babe, my love,” he started, “you’ve kissed me _a lot_ since this morning and we already did _something_ we won’t be doing for the time I’ll be gone, so, _please_ , let us go or we’ll miss the flight."

 

“...Okay,” Steve gave up. “But promise me you’ll _Skype_ me every night and you’ll call if something happens, okay?”

 

Danny chuckled. “Are you my boyfriend or my mom?”

 

“I am your boyfriend, which means I have the right to be protective over you. Promise me.”

 

“I don’t know if that's how it works, Steve,” Danny sighed. “But I promise.”

 

“Good,” Steve turned to Grace and Charlie. “Promise me you’ll take care of Danno, yeah?”

 

“We promise.”

 

“And don’t do anything I _would_ do.”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause that would most likely involve guns and danger and I don’t want that kind of thing for my kids,” Danny stepped in. “Also, babe, don’t kill anyone while I’m away and don’t get yourself killed, okay?”

 

“Can’t promise that,” Steve grinned, though he _went back_ to his serious face by seeing Danny’s own. “Okay, I promise, Danno.”

 

“Good.”

 

A warning was heard on the airport, informing the flight Danny, Grace and Charlie were taking was going to take off soon.

 

“Now we _really_ have to go.”

 

“Bye, Daddy Steve,” Charlie hugged the man, who was surprised by the _new nickname_.

 

“‘Daddy Steve’?” both he and Danny asked at the same time.

 

“Well, you’re dating Danno and Danno is my dad, so you’re also my dad,” Charlie explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It doesn’t make sense to call you _uncle_ anymore.”

 

“I agree with Charlie,” Grace smiled at Steve, hugging him. “Bye, Daddy Steve.”

 

“I –” Steve was speechless. He’d never expected the kids to start calling him their dad! He exchanged a look with Danny, his lover’s blue eyes shining with pride and _so much love_. “I love you guys _so much_!” Steve brought Danny close, and the four of them hugged each other tightly, the constant feeling of _family_ present.

 

A series of _I love you_ filled Steve’s heart with joy and they only separated when they heard a warning announcing the last call for the flight. Danny, Grace and Charlie said their last goodbyes to Steve, who was trying his hardest not to cry. They waved as they went to the boarding gate and Steve went back to his truck. Instead of crying, the commander kept smiling the whole way back home and, when he said his _I’m back_ to Eddie and Kalea, his smile only got bigger and fonder.

 

Steve had always dreamed of having a family of his own and now... now he had the best family he could have _ever_ asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments gimme strength to keep writing <3
> 
> I found the meaning of "Kalea" [here](https://www.thebump.com/b/kalea-baby-name).
> 
> The 11th prompt is coming later today, stay tuned~
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos xoxo)


End file.
